1:00 AM
by ii. The Addict .ii
Summary: After experiencing a single loss in his kick-started skating career, Yuri becomes withdrawn. To cheer him up, Viktor takes him out for a couple drinks; although, a couple becomes... several. Viktor doesn't know that after one, is when Yuri comes alive. [Viktuuri, TwoXShot] [One-night stand!] WARNING: CONTAINS SMUT, SEXUAL LANGUAGE AND BEHAVIOR. YAOI, *REQUESTED* -Complete!-
1. After-hours

_**Well hello everyone. My name is Rhye, (for those of you who don't know me) and I'm introducing a new smutty two-shot I'm writing for Viktuuri. This was a request from**_ **Shiranai Astune. _I'll admit, she gave me some pretty good ideas and I'm eager to share it with you all. So I do hope you enjoy it. And I hope she sees it and enjoys it as well. Now I'm going to put some copyright warnings and stuff below so go ahead and keep reading, it's just for those who own Yuri! On Ice so they won't think I'm stealing haha._**

 ** _*WARNING*: THIS WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL THEMES AND LANGUAGE, BETWEEN A SAME-SEX COUPLE. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO LOOK, CLICK ON THE LINK BACK TO THE FANFICTION HOMEPAGE TO EASE YOUR DISCOMFORT._**

 **[I DO NOT OWN YURI! ON ICE, OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, THEMES, ETC. ALL RIGHTS BELONG SOLELY TO THE MAKERS AND ITS PRODUCERS.]**

* * *

 _..._

"Yuuri? Come on Yuuri, get up."

Viktor's worried eyes met with Yuuri's limp figure sprawled across the floor. Passed out on the floor, inebriated out of his mind, Yuuri babbled—words incomprehensible from obvious stupor. He attempts to roll over, but fails; the result, being him flopping back over on his back. His dress clothes ruined, white shirt covered in brown remnants of his last drink. His blazer, missing, and pants nearly undone.

Viktor couldn't help but be a little embarrassed, given how Yuuri acted, rolling on the floor in his own sorrows.

"No!" The boy shouted at the top of his lungs, pointing a flimsy finger at the man above him. "I'm not gonna' go!"

"—Yuuri, please stop being like this, you're not going to get anywhere doing any of what you're doing now."

" _You_ can't tell me wha' to do! I am _my own man_!"

Regret instantly built up in Viktor, as he put all five fingers on the bridge of his nose, dragging them down to his mouth to show his shame. He just left the hand there, trying not to laugh at the sad display before him.

"You're making a fool out of yourself," the older man insisted, "Let's go. There's a crowd now."

Oh yes, Yuuri's wasted demeanor was quite the spectacle—he managed to be the star of the show, even after his performance earlier on that day. Although successful, Yuuri couldn't manage to get himself high enough to beat _one_ candidate. And, just this little slip-up; fucked him up so bad, that he retreated to the hotel room. Viktor had to do something to keep his spirits up, the season had yet to be over. Knowing how Yuuri's greatest fear was to lose, especially when Viktor was around, it wasn't surprising that he would end up like this.

The people surrounding the poor boy below, mumbled and whispered among themselves, wondering if they should call the ambulance. He was in no condition to walk, and the amount of alcohol he had, under questionable circumstances. Viktor knew it was time to go. It was well past midnight, and training for the next program began the next day. Besides, arguing with a drunken man got him nowhere.

"Viktor! _No_ ," Yuuri whined as the blonde hoisted him up over his shoulder, catching his glasses and putting them in his pocket. "I wanna' stay! Please!"

The older man admitted, Yuuri acts rather adorable when like this. It wasn't all bad; at least he could see Yuuri out of his shell for a bit, before he'd forget that any of this ever happened. Viktor had to inquire, how bad was it really? Would he at least remember how or when he got to the party? Or the events that transpired while there? Truthfully, it wasn't important, but he did want to make sure that Yuuri would be in sound condition to practice in the morning.

Viktor saw the car sitting there idly, however he didn't want to leave Yuuri in the backseat alone. The man himself had a few drinks, and he didn't want them catching up to him while he drove.

"If only I had thought about something like this happening sooner…" The man sighed, ashamed that he used such poor judgement, specifically on this night.

If all else failed, he'd have to leave his car there until the morning, which wasn't a very bright idea. He would have to get someone to drive him to the hotel. With his car in tandem. He had to think of something, fast—Yuuri became impatient, kicking and moving around, making Viktor's shoulder roll in and out of place. The feeling was uncomfortable, even so, he had to keep Yuuri near him so he wouldn't run off.

Just as the night seemed to get worse, a valet walked from the building, trying to give Viktor his keys. This sparked a splendid idea.

"Excuse me," Viktor politely asked the man who was mesmerized by his presence. If there were any time that Viktor could use his fame to his advantage, now would be it. "do you think you could help me out? My good friend here, is undeniably drunk, and I need some help getting him back to my hotel."

"Yes, sir. But how would I do that, if this is your car?" The valet answered back looking at the keys in his hand, then back at up at Viktor.

"Oh, that's where you come in. You're going to drive him and I to the address! Don't worry, I'll give you a nice tip if you can be ever so kind."

The bells in the man's head chimed, clearly as he heard there was a tip involved. "Let me tell my manager! I'll be back shortly!"

Viktor gave a smile back to the man who flitted back to the hall, to tell his manager of his wonderful fare.

…

Once the trio arrived to the hotel, Viktor thanked the valet and paid him his tip. He offered to pay for a taxi back to the location of the party, but the man insisted that he'd be okay and left on foot. Viktor thought for a second that the man might use his newly earned money on something less than honorable—yet none of that mattered now. What really needed to be handled was Yuuri. Again, the older man had Yuuri lifted over his shoulder, carrying him back to the hotel room.

The night had been an adventure, as the curious looks from front-desk women and housekeepers, focused their attention on the sleeping man thrown over Viktor's shoulder. He had a story to tell Yuuri in the morning. There was no way he would feel this awkward all by himself. The elevator ride, even more dispositioning, seeing that other folks were trying their hardest to figure out if everything was okay. As charismatic as Viktor was, he didn't want prying eyes fiddling their way into his business. He left quickly when the elevator got to his floor, and proceeded down the hallway with haste. Once he got to the door, he carefully pulls out the key, making sure that he doesn't accidentally drop the boy on the floor.

The lock clicks, the green light applauding Viktor's successful arrival. Inside, he slams the door, chest now feeling tighter as his body knows that his bed is near. Yuuri wasn't nearly as heavy before as he is currently. He scuttles toward the bed, flopping the boy down, who hadn't moved a muscle since the car ride. Viktor stands up to catch his breath, putting his hands on his hips, lungs searching for air. Surely, the ordeal could be over, but the older man felt that it was his job to care for Yuuri, as his coach—and as his friend. Viktor begins to remove his clothes—piece by piece, he takes his blazer and throws it across the room, unbuttoning the white dress shirt while undoing his tie. He was eager to take everything off, as sweat dribbled down his forehead, from the unexpected workout he just had. Before he could start taking off the slacks, he hears Yuuri shifting around.

"Mmngh—" the dark-haired man groaned, his head moving around, eyebrows furrowing. It appeared that he was aware of his new setting, his hands and fingers testing the soft comforter beneath him.

"—Vik…tor?"

"Yes, Yuuri?"

The blonde turned around to look at the younger man, as he revealed his chestnut orbs, hidden behind his eyelids. His stupor wasn't over, the alcohol would take time to leave his system, particularly because of the amount he had. Yuuri calling out his name was possibly to make sure he was still with Viktor, and not with some stranger. Oddly enough, Viktor had an inkling, that Yuuri was conscious of how drunk he was.

"Sit up, I'm going to take your clothes off."

Yuuri lifted his arms in the position to sit up, but, his body was still too weak to even prop him up. So, Viktor did the honors. He removed each layer of Yuuri's soiled clothing, from his shirt down to his pants. He tosses them across the room, thinking of what to do with them later. The half-naked boy sat there, listless, not understanding what was happening. If he did have a question, truly, it wasn't going to be asked at that moment.

"Come on, we need to get you cleaned up."

Viktor felt like he was nursing a child—a 23-year old one, at that. He tried to lift Yuuri, however his weight shifted, making him heavier than before. It also didn't help that Viktor was exhausted, and his own alcohol was effecting his body. The younger man wasn't doing much to assist either, other than dragging him down to the bed with him. Viktor sat there, wrapped in Yuuri's uniquely strong embrace.

"Yuuri, come on now—you've got to help me out here."

Viktor led his turquoise eyes to the digital clock on the nightstand. It was one in the morning.

"Shit," Viktor cussed underneath his breath, knowing that he too, would not be in good spirits to train either. He had to sleep. If there was one thing he knew he had to do, it was to sleep it off. He could treat Yuuri separately later.

"Viktor?" The darker-haired man slurred, running his hands down the feathery skin on Viktor's back.

"Yes?"

"—Have you ever… held someone like this?"

The question perplexed the older man, making him choke on whatever words he would say next. His expression showed that, as he lifted his head focusing on Yuuri. Looking at him from this angle tempted him. He didn't know why. Yuuri's blushing cheeks, and glossy brown eyes. Without his glasses, it added to this slight seductiveness. The lips that hung open, plump and slightly red, down to his neck and chest, where his muscles rippled much like the waves in a calm ocean. His tanned skin that glowed in the ashen light of the room, slightly rosy from his drunkenness. It was dauntingly tantalizing.

"N-no. I haven't. I had a career to focus on, I didn't have time for idle pleasure."

Yuuri took his eyes off Viktor for a second. The gears in his mind were turning, and Viktor could see it in his face.

"R-really? So, I'm the only… one?"

Viktor acknowledged that Yuuri was acting strangely cute. He didn't know whether it was the alcohol or if it was some sort of pheromone that the other man emitted, to make him feel this way. Besides all this, Viktor answered the man.

"Yes, you are the only one."

Yuuri went quiet again. Although, he never let go of Viktor, who desperately wanted to move for fear of doing something he'd regret. The other man started shifting his hands again, giving a subtle massage to Viktor. The skin immediately responded, goosebumps erecting at the feeling. Yuuri was a clever one, and whatever he was attempting to do, he was going to succeed at it.

Viktor squirmed, still wanting to flee. "Yuuri, you've got to let go, we need to try and sleep. At this rate, we'll never get to."

The next thing the blonde knew, there was a sudden whoosh of air, and he was on his back on the bed. Yuuri crawled on top of him, mahogany eyes varnished, face redder than before. His breathing shallow, and his skin's color turned from tan to a lighter pink. Visibly, Yuuri was waiting for something.

"Viktor… d'you th-think I could be a g-good lover?"

"—What?"

"I-I mean… d'you think I could do g-good?"

Viktor searched for what Yuuri could mean by all this. Judging by his sudden actions, there could be a million things that he could be doing. Though, the reason stood right in front of Viktor—literally. The hard-on throbbed through the grey boxers that tightly squeezed against it. The blonde could see every vein and palpitation. Somehow the man managed to get hard, and alcohol could've been to blame. Maybe, Yuuri took Viktor's actions as something sexual and his body reacted the only way it could.

Viktor gulped his saliva down harshly, fighting the incessant urge to pin Yuuri down. Peculiarly enough, Viktor's body felt it too. It had to be his slight tipsy. It _had_ to be.

"Yuuri, wait a second…"

Yuuri wasn't in the mood for waiting. He wanted Viktor, and he wanted him right then and there. He slowly began his advances, and as sloppy as the were—it didn't feel bad. Viktor felt his body reacting. His temperature started to rise, and he felt the blood starting to flow down. The younger man began to lick Viktor, all over starting from his neck, and progressing his way down. His tongue was warm, and his salivary production was unusually high. Possibly from the alcohol as well. The licking didn't stop until he reached Viktor's groin. He still had on his slacks, that he tried to remove earlier but didn't. Yuuri pulled down the boxers and pants.

He eyed Viktor's growing erection with lust in his gaze, mouth salivating at the very sight. His tongue hung out his mouth, throat welcoming the piston he so craved.

* * *

 _ **...And that's the end of that. Well I'm joking, it's not the end yet. The end is next chapter. However, I do hope you're enjoying it so far and the next chapter should be released later on in the week. If you'd like, leave a review, and PM me for more requests. All information is on my profile.**_

 _ **See yah around,**_

 ** _Rhye._**


	2. Dawn

**_I'm back! I'm going to wrap this up now, since it is only two chapters. It's no use of making you all wait so long for something so short (yes, I'm being considerate like that). Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy the last chapter!_**

* * *

 _..._

"Yuuri, wait! Do you even know what you're doing?" Viktor knew after Yuuri started sucking, he wouldn't be able to hold himself back. The hints were blatant and it was transparent of what they both wanted. —Each other.

Viktor's heart pumped faster, the arousal in seeing this lewd Yuuri on top of him, driving him near certain madness.

Despite Viktor's warning, Yuuri swallowed the tip, the warmth of his mouth enveloping Viktor's erection. Whether it was the view, or the feeling, he wasn't sure what made it feel _so_ damn good. Whatever Yuuri was doing, he didn't want it to stop—and the passive moans coming from his mouth expressed that. Yuuri's tongue lolled around the tip, occasionally extending to the base. He bobbed his head up and down; skillfully, for someone who's never done this before. Viktor was shocked at how much pleasure he was feeling from this. There was no denying that Yuuri had him hooked.

"Nngh! Agh… Yu-Yuuri!"

The blonde led a shaky hand to the dark-haired man's head, balancing it there. His own dipped back as the pleasure grew in intensity. His legs gave in, a tingling sensation creeping up his back and through his hips. Oh, if he could feel this every day. The sensation was amazing. He couldn't fight the tongue that so effortlessly rendered him helpless. There were a few grazes with his teeth here and there, but the pleasure overrode the pain, making Viktor unable to decipher the difference.

Yuuri moaned to the feeling of Viktor deep in his mouth, enjoying every bit of what he was doing; even if he was doing it unconsciously. He couldn't help but indulge himself, cheeks filled to the brim, and _still_ not stopping there. His throat tightened around Viktor's tip, the older man groaning huskily from above.

"Mmph! Mmnah," Yuuri cooed over Viktor's erection, licking and sucking, as if he'd never get it again. So much desperation laced behind that cute exterior, Viktor never would've thought that _this_ would be the result of releasing it.

Viktor looked up for one moment, and his eyes met with the man below. He was beautiful—gorgeous, intimate. His chestnut orbs hungered for this, face full of delight. Viktor's erection pulsed at the display. –Taking that hand that was placed on Yuuri's bobbing head, and pushing it down, feeling all Yuuri's mouth touch him. _Everywhere_. His sanity was slipping, faster than he could remain aware of what was happening. He felt it in his very being, the sensational feeling of his mouth. Viktor couldn't hold out for long; but he didn't want to release himself yet.

The older man pulls Yuuri's hair to remove him, shortly after, forcefully pinning him to the bed. This displeasure clear; the younger man, upset that he had to stop. Viktor kissed the lips that just tasted him, shoving his tongue deep inside. The other man squealed in bliss, knowing Viktor was on top, and taking control.

Viktor let go for a moment, a strand of saliva connecting the two men. The blonde quickly removed Yuuri's boxers, that were already sopping from his precum. The erection bounced lively, showing its full vigor to the older man. He proceeded to do the same thing to Yuuri—licking every part, slowly and sensually. Yuuri, lost in the euphoria, cried out loudly to Viktor—writhing and kicking to everything he felt.

"Aah! Ahh, Vi-Viktor!"

The blonde veers to Yuuri's nipples that now stand firm. He barely places the tip of tongue there, before the other man shivers violently to the extraordinary feeling. Yuuri twitches, every time Viktor would move, he would lose more of his grip. The erection, also, jerked at the feeling; the tip swelling up crimson from his nipples alone.

"Mmngh! Ooh, th-there... Vi-Viktor, there!"

"—Where Yuuri? You seem to know where everything else is; so, tell me where you feel it."

Yuuri blushed, knowing that Viktor asked him to do something that, even in a drunken state, proved impossible to do. Being _that_ honest about his pleasure, still, was embarrassing. Viktor was unapologetic, and now—there was no need for him to hold back. This was all Yuuri's fault, whether he knew it or not. Seducing him in such ways, he had none to blame, other than the sensuous man below.

"Did you hear me?" Viktor asked again, this time biting down on the area already sensitive from touch. " _Answer_ me. Where do you feel it?"

Yuuri moaned despite his gripes and complaints, mahogany eyes looking down at the erection that sways back and forth, less than peacefully. Viktor, too, looked at the younger man gazing dreamily at his erection, and instantly got the hint.

"Vi…ktor, mmgh! Agh, th-there…"

Viktor did as Yuuri pleaded him, leading himself down to the throbbing cock that cried out for someone to care for it. The younger man's breathing sped up, watching as Viktor made his way down to the area. Even so, Viktor didn't stop there. He went down further, reaching the hole that so eagerly waited for caress. It looked so innocent—no one other than Viktor had been there. The idea itself, thrilling him even more.

And Viktor dove in, with nothing holding him back, not even a single opposing thought to stop him. The other man squirmed, the foreign sensation surprising him. The blonde noted a sweet flavor crowning his mouth. He conceded, this was something he fancied—though he's never rimmed someone before, he had to say, that for his first time it wasn't horrible.

Yuuri's cries were arrant; whatever he was feeling, he told Viktor with his voice. The tongue touching him softly _there_ , never in his wildest dreams did he think there could be a feeling like this.

"Ahh, do-don't… anh!"

The older man simply ignored Yuuri's protests, sticking his tongue inside. How the hole gripped his tongue, and how his insides quavered around it, all aroused Viktor even more. The slurps got louder, and so did Yuuri. Viktor just… couldn't stop himself. He knew he was going too far, but—Yuuri was addicting. So much so, that he just couldn't help but want him. His mind screamed for modesty—yet, his body begged for more. Before he knew it, his hands were moving, without his permission to the area he licked. The hand extended a finger to it, the pointer primarily, casually laying there so that the hole would be easily accessible.

It was just as simple pinprick. Then it a was a poke, and a prod—and, Viktor's finger slid in with ease, Yuuri hissing from the bliss. There was no way to describe the way Yuuri's insides felt around Viktor's finger. It was almost like Viktor was already inside the younger man, from the way his lower body responded to the action. He pulsed, and throbbed; it felt as if he would explode. Something like this couldn't possibly be forgotten. Viktor's mind, still, urged for temperance—fully aware that it was too late for him to turn back. Surely, the tale of Yuuri being dead-drunk would be something that could be laughed off; but, this?

The blonde couldn't do it. He knew all too well, that if Yuuri were to know of this, even if the signs were perfectly clear… their relationship would change. —And not for the better. The situation swiftly spun out of control, yet Viktor couldn't weave himself back together. It would be a matter of time before he did the impossible. Yuuri himself, deeply and happily ignorant, that he would be Viktor's. Permanently. Whatever Yuuri drank that had him this far gone; Viktor was sure that this would _never_ happen again. A selfish thing it may be, but to keep their relationship where it is—Viktor would do anything. The older man pressed on, taking his desires head-on with no regret.

He managed to loosen Yuuri up, the hole sloshing, dripping wet from Viktor's embrace. He was ready, and Viktor's primal instincts went in overdrive. His pearly skin tinged red, with heightened excitement, turquoise irises filled with unhinged felicity. He'd finally lost his sense of reasoning. There was no point. It was too late. Yuuri did everything in his power, to bring the man to this stage. The younger man would know the full effect of Viktor's primeval lechery.

"Yuuri… I'm sorry, but I can't hold back." Yuuri wasn't paying attention, but Viktor apologized anyway. There wasn't much else he could do.

Viktor brought himself to the entrance, erection throbbing angrily, waiting impatiently for much needed satisfaction. His mouth, almost instantly, drained of all fluid. The sweat dribbled down his reddened face, cyan orbs full of uncertainty. The moment of truth arrived. After this, though Yuuri didn't know it, the relationship wouldn't be the same. Viktor could try to remain seemingly unaware of anything that took place—but the older man knew himself. He knew that he would think of Yuuri, day in and day out. There would be unending dreams and lascivious thoughts about the younger man, tempting him to do the same thing again. He would have to make this one round last. The entirety of the year.

With these thoughts swirling in his mind, he slowly slid in, Yuuri moaning to Viktor. This was much larger than a finger, and much hotter. The insides relaxed around his erection, Viktor's legs virtually giving out to the sensation. After reaching a point, where he thought the other man would be comfortable—he thrust in cautiously, careful not to hurt Yuuri. Yuuri himself let out little whimpers, face scrunched up with an unreadable expression. It was no telling if he felt good or not. Either way, Viktor would still have to try his hand. Viktor still thrust in warily, taking Yuuri's legs and spreading them apart. Seeing himself inside of Yuuri, gave him enough motivation to go faster.

The pleasure was phenomenal, and Viktor couldn't help but wallow in the feeling. The more he thought of how good it felt, the faster he went. The room grew hot, sweat trailing down his body—somewhat getting on the man below. The humidity was dizzying, and so was Yuuri. How he moaned, and how his body writhed to Viktor's every movement. He felt himself losing his rationality in this fervent act. Soon after, Viktor plunged himself in Yuuri harder, raucous grunts leaving his parched throat. The moans melded, the pair falling deeper into ecstasy.

"Viktor! Ahh, pl-please! Hngh!"

Viktor knew Yuuri pleaded for leniency; but there was none. Viktor just went even harder, and deeper, losing himself in Yuuri. His cries didn't help, but only made him go faster. A night like this, Viktor wished, could last forever. There's never been a feeling like this. No amount of pleasure that could amount to what he was feeling. —It was obvious in the way he groaned to Yuuri, responding to his plight.

"Mm, Yuuri—you feel amazing…"

The hard-on pulsed inside, orgasm leisurely coming close to fruition. The older man felt this in his very core, the way Yuuri's supple skin touched his own. How the saliva lingered down the side of his mouth, and lips red from certain heat. All of it, somehow fondled Viktor in ways he couldn't understand. Yuuri did something to him and he didn't know what it was—but, whatever it may have been, he didn't want it to stop.

Yuuri, too, lost in the mix of everything—didn't know how to handle the pleasure being given to him, at such a rapid pace. His breathing haphazard, brown eyes filled with tears, unable to control what he was feeling. The helplessness of his zeal something completely irrevocable. The tip of his own erection swelled again, shining erubescent.

"Vi-Viktor, angh! I… mmngh!" The darker-haired man strained.

"Just a little more Yuuri…"

Viktor acknowledged that Yuuri wouldn't hold out much longer. But he tried his hardest to get those last pumps in before the night was over. Viktor rammed himself in Yuuri, who started shouting in response. The grunts grew in ferocity, perspiration pooling from every inch of Viktor's blushing skin. Every time he thrust in, he'd feel a slight dip, that rubbed his tip gently—prompting him to release. He assumed it was Yuuri's spot, and continued to dig into it.

"Agh! Ahh, Viktor! Th-there; uhn, s-stop!"

"—No." Viktor growled, looking deep in Yuuri's imploring eyes. His own erection trembled, as Yuuri's insides clenched around him.

The groans soon became one continuous sound shared between the two. There were no other words. Just raw, smutty, passionate sex. Viktor couldn't hold himself, the urge grew so strong that his legs shivered beneath his weight. Yuuri's abdomen rippled, and stomach turned, anticipating imminent release. Viktor's thoughts clouded, and all of them had the same thing written in his mind—come.

Yuuri's moans got higher, and higher; until he held his breath, face shifting from tan to red in a matter of seconds. The erection twitched vigorously, and, then semen came rushing. One short burst erupted, sending the man's body to paradise. The squeals coming from the younger man, forced Viktor's own hard-on to release itself as well.

Emptying himself into Yuuri, Viktor gritted his teeth, passionate groans spilling over in exhilarating ecstasy. His head pounded immensely, the pressure from his orgasm already weighing heavily on his person. Yuuri's body shook, so much that the bed trembled with him. Viktor toppled over on his side, breathing heavily.

The night finally ended. Viktor sloppily turned his head to the clock again. —3:30 AM. Quickly, the airy feeling left his body. It started to dawn on him. Just… how would he explain this to Yuuri? This is surely a hard pill to swallow.

He just fucked him, nearly, until the break of dawn. And, there would be no second round.

* * *

 _ **...And it has finished. I do hope that you enjoyed it (as much as I enjoyed writing this). Really, it's the first time in a while that I've written a two-shot for anything, and I'm excited to see what you thought. If you'd like, leave a review or PM me for more requests in the future!**_

 _ **See yah.**_

 _ **Rhye.**_


End file.
